Crush
by mandaree1
Summary: (NFL Rush Zone Season Of The Guardians oneshot) Ash can and has handled many things in her life. A boy with a crush on her, however, is enough to bowl her over and make her think. DISCLAIMER i own Nothing! READ AND REVIEW


**Show: NFL rush zone season of the guardians. We need more of these fanfics!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Summary: 'Ash has been able to handle many things in her life. A boy with a crush on her, however, is enough to bowl her over.'**

…

…

Ashley 'Ash' Renolds can and has handled a lot of things over the years without much issue or trauma.

She wasn't allowed to be a guardian? Fine, she'll just take the admittedly dumb and shallow route and aline herself with the enemy and try to knock the snot out of the true guardian (then accidently befriend him, and totally make the Sudden Death see red by betraying him just like she had betrayed Ish.)

She was the only female football player on the team and the only female guardian? Fine, hand her a football and she'll make a pass to one of Ish's friends that'll knock both the girl jokes and the air out of them while also impressing anyone watching on the sidelines.

She had to move away from everything she'd ever known? She'll go pack. If it made her dad happy, what did it matter if she was a little homesick? (Well, Ish did, but Ish didn't make the final decision)

Sudden Death was back and after her? Fine, she'll leave a note and her watch, grab some supplies, and run off to parts unknown, just like she had back when she was working for sudden death and had accidently moved to the guardians school. Ish would understand if she left.

But that was a backup plan and beside the point.

A guy had a crush on her and was trying to make a move? If you need her, she'll be busy standing there stuttering like a moron, before the tension became too great and she ran off calling something about football practice over her shoulder.

She'd never had a guy like her befo- well, that was a lie. Back when they'd first met, Ish had a small pre-puberty crush on her, but that had stopped being a problem after she'd sold him out to Sudden Death and left him to the wolves. What she meant was that she'd never had a boy have a crush on her and blatantly try to flirt with her.

Ash wasn't the type of girl most boys liked anyway.

She didn't wear revealing shirt, skirts, or dresses. They showed too much for her tastes, and she always got really cold whenever she wore anything below the knee of under the collarbone. Give her boys shirts and jeans anyday. She didn't wear makeup. It made her break out, and that stuff that didn't made her look like a clown. She'd never been one to make her hair stand up a different way by burning the follicles in a slow painful death by the hair curler, or try to brush it into submission. A quick combing and a hair-tye was all it needed. Why complicate things?

She certainly didn't roll over and take the girls-can't-play-football stereotype either. On more than one occasion she'd gotten in trouble for chucking things at the people who'd force her to quit playing in her old town because it was an all boys team.

She didn't hang out with many girls either. It was mentally exhausting to listen to them yammer on for hours about things that didn't matter, dodge their attempts at giving her a makeover, deny any interest in more than a few guys she didn't even know, and try not to groan when she mentioned one of the guardians (specifically Morty and Tua, for some odd reason. she could get if they were interested in Ish, him being the kind guy he was, she could even understand why they'd like Tiny, but Morty? She just didn't get it) and they all start to swoon. Why sit around and try different types of lip-gloss when she could be having fun with Ish and the others? Or watch a football game? She just wasn't feminine in that way.

To the football team, she was one of the guys. She was frequently invited over for the night- girl or not- ("I could always crash on the couch" T-K scratched his head awkwardly after she mentioned her father wouldn't let her stay in the same room "I mean, if you didn't want It.") got dog-piled on ("Guys! Come'on! Cut it out! I'm getting squished!") Etc. She was just another dude, and she didn't mind that.

To other guys, she was a threat to their manhood. She refused to take their flak, didn't mind proving them wrong, and definitely wasn't your typical damsel in distress. They just didn't like girls like her.

So a guy getting a crush on her was just one of those things that _never _happened to her.

So out of the ordinary, she didn't realize the guy liked her until the others pointed it out (which is really saying something)

_"So… how are you lovebirds doing?" T-K asked, smirking as he watched the boy (Derek, wasn't it?) ran off._

_"Lovebirds?" she crossed her arms "Do I want to know? He was just asking for some football lessons."_

_Ish chuckled "well duh, everyone knows you like football. How else is he gonna get you alone?"_

_"Again, huh?"_

_"He likes you, and he's hoping to impress you by showing interest and showing you up at something you like."_

_"Well, I haven't exactly given him a reason to hate me."_

_"No, no, no" Tua waved his hands "he __likes __you likes you."_

_Ash opened her mouth, the words hit her, and she completely forgot what she was to say. _

_The others laughed (she punched them for it later), then Ish punched the palm of his hand jokily._

_"Hey, shouldn't we go do the gentlemanly thing and go scare the crap out of Derek? You know, like in the old movies?"_

Ash halted the memory as she gave a small sigh from the bleachers she was sitting on.

"Hey Ashley!" she cringed at the use of her full name. How many times had she told him to call her Ash? "Am I late?"

She grabbed her discarded football helmet, calling back from her spot "Glad you could make it! Nah, practice just let out."

She gave another sigh, gathered her courage, and started walking towards the field.

"Well, here goes nothing."

**Read and Review! What do you think? Tell me!**


End file.
